


bullshit whisperer

by death13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Heartbreak, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death13/pseuds/death13
Summary: maybe you're a liar





	bullshit whisperer

Throughout the years Hanamaki Takahiro has been acquaintanced with you, he's known that you're a pathological liar.

He remembers the way your eyelashes fluttered when you were telling the boys about the way you fought off a goblin at some bridge in Tokyo back when he was a mere kindergartener. He remembers how on the first day of school you claimed that you found a treasure map at mount Everest and the way you'd tell the teachers that you ate your homework out of boredom and that it tasted like cotton candy.

In third grade you told the librarian that you got gum stuck in your book so you wouldn't return it and she bought it, letting you off the hook because you're just so _cute_. In the last year of elementary school, you told your best friend that you ate a centipede and unlocked its abilities.

It was all so innocent, until you were in high school lying that you have diarrhea to avoid getting your project done (he was in your group). _The electricity ran out_ , you'd say just to excuse the fact that you didn't do your homework, which you then proceeded to copy from Takahiro himself. You told your parents you were sleeping over at his when in reality you were out getting wasted with people you didn't know.

How can he forget - you were a dark nebula against the neon light, your grin as sharp as it was when you were a kid, probably as sharp as it is now. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> gkdfjgrdkgj is anyoen even gonna read this i just don't know


End file.
